


Teeth

by fridgecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgecat/pseuds/fridgecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dave kisses you is when you finally manage to peel back his mask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting this here... just a short drabble thing I wrote for somebody

The first time Dave kisses you is when you finally manage to peel back his mask. Underneath you find something raw and sensitive and you can’t help but prod for more.

You’ve never seen Dave lose it, not like this. You’ve seen him get annoyed, irritated, offended, but he always has it under rigid control. But not this time. Now he rages at you, his narrow face flushed and angry. 

To be honest, you’re not really sure what you did wrong. Well, that’s not entirely right. You knew that Dave had been acting jealous ever since the girl in your chemistry class started to notice you. You just didn’t realize just how serious he had been until now. 

He’s got you pinned back against the lockers, his fingers locked around your thin wrists. His shades have slipped slightly and you can see the burn of his eyes as he fixes you with a glare, his breath hissing out between his teeth.

“Did you do it?” he asks, voice sharp.

“Do what?” 

His hands tighten almost painfully around your wrists. “Kiss her. Fuck her. Whatever. Did you?”

“Is that what people are saying?” 

“Did you?”

“No!” You pause and lower your gaze. “Only kissed… a little.” You wince at the memory. You thought your first kiss would be like how it seems in the movies, but in reality it was awkward and embarrassing. 

Dave snarls out a curse and leans in so that the fringe of his bangs brush and tickles your nose. “You weren’t supposed to actually kiss her,” he says.

You almost roll your eyes. “What? I’m supposed to get your permission?”

“Yes,” he says simply before tilting his head and pressing his lips to your neck. 

For a moment you’re not sure what he’s doing but the touch sends pleasant shocks up the back of your neck. 

He presses you back into the lockers and it’s pressing painfully into your back but you can hardly start to think about that when you feel the slight graze of teeth along sensitive skin.

You jerk and his hands are there to push you back. He nuzzles and kisses along the line where your neck slopes into your shoulder. He pauses then nips sharply at your neck, sucking roughly until a breathless gasp works its way past your lips. You tilt your head back and squeeze your eyes shut, whole body tensed as he bites down harder.

It’s only when you cry out that he pulls back, kissing the bruise tenderly. His lips trace their way up to yours. He pauses then kisses the corner of your mouth and sighs.

“When people ask you who did that don’t lie,” he says.

You reach up and touch the mark you know must be there and nod slowly. The mark tingles and is sore but you keep touching it anyway.


End file.
